Disposable cardboard cartons assembled to provide a food container have been used by restaurants, theaters and other establishments as a convenience for their customers and, in particular, to organize and hold food for children and stimulate a child's interest in the contents of the container. This is particularly the case when dispensing fast food items such as hamburgers and french fries which may be consumed on the premises, and which require a container that securely holds these food items and permits the food-containing tray to be carried to where the food will be consumed and enjoyed. Trays may be formed from a cardboard-like material and assembled from a die-cut sheet by folding the various panels of the sheet, formed by die-cut score lines, into an assembled shape. Simulating the appearance of an airplane creates interest in the presentation of the meal, particularly young children, and holds and organizes the food items in a readily disposable carton.